


I'm Coming Home

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story that I had forgotten about.

Mike was rudely awoken by his alarm clock blasting a Bangles song about wishing that it was Sunday and he slapped at it until it fell silent. He didn't wish that it was Sunday he wished that it was a year ago. When his life had been normal and had felt right.

  
Now days he went through his routine woke up, showered, had breakfast, went to the rink, got ready for games, went out and celebrated if they won, sulked if they didn't. And then repeated the whole thing. He would put on a good act if anyone questioned him and he had almost perfected this act.

  
He and Jeff had stopped talking to each other months ago.

  
Mike knew that he should move on but he couldn't quiet accomplish that.

  
They had a game tonight, against the Blackhawks and he had to get ready so he continued with his routine.

  
They ended up beating the Hawks, shutting them out in fact and Mike stumbled back into his home much later then normal.

  
He tossed his coat towards the coat rack and left his shoes laying in the hallway as he headed for the living room. Getting there he saw the steady blinking light on his answering machine.

  
It made him stop dead.

  
No one ever called his house phone, he wasn't even sure why he had it. There were only a few who even had that number. In fact he could only think of one person who wouldn't have his new cellphone number, since he had dropped the stupid thing and smashed the screen up.

  
Mike stepped over to the machine and reached out his finger hovering above the button. He finally reached out and pressed it.

  
"Mike... I'm coming home." Jeff's voice shook slightly.

  
Mike's whole world stopped. The message continued on with Jeff saying something about trades and flights but Mike only heard part of it. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that he was surprised that he remember.

  
"Hi," Jeff answered.

  
"Hi," Mike's face broke out in a wide smile.


End file.
